ooppdecksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Goth Family (The Sims 4)
The Goths are a family of custom Sims in The Sims 4 based on the Goth/Bachelor family. These versions are unique and designed and imagined by me, because the extended Goth family did not appear in The Sims 4 base game. The family is not finished yet, and the Bachelor and Crumplebottom branches are yet to be created. The extended Goth/Bachelor/Crumplebottom family is available for download on The Sims 4 gallery. GothSenior.jpg|Goth Senior Household VictorGothFamily.jpg|Goth Parents Household MikeyBachelor.jpg|Michael Bachelor's Household CrumplebottomFamily.jpg|Crumplebottom Household BachelorFamily.jpg|Bachelor Senior Household FridaGothHousehold.jpg Created Members Goths *'Gunther Goth': Gunther is an elder, his face was designed through the "Play with Genetics" function, with some customisation. He is married to Cornelia, and has no familial connection to his mother Gretle or his father Victor, who are also elders. Gunther's hair and vest are part of some stuff packs. Gunther's traits are Business Savvy, Gloomy, Bookworm and Neat. His aspiration is to be Fabulously Wealthy. *'Cornelia Goth': Cornelia is an elder. Her face was either created from Gunther's face, and is heavily modified. She is married to Günther, and her sister Agnes, father Simon and mother Prudence are yet to be created. Cornelia's traits are Quick Learner, Gloomy, Art Lover and Music Lover. Her aspiration is to have a Renaissance Sim. *'Victor Goth': Victor is an elder ghost. His face is a heavily modified version of Claudio Monty's ghost He is married to Gretle Goth. His daughter Frida is not yet created.. Victor's traits are Business Savvy, Goofball, Neat, and Materialistic. His aspiration is to be a Mansion Baron. His hair and vest are part of some stuff packs. *'Gretle Goth': Gretle is an elder ghost. Her face is a heavily modified version of Olivia Monty's ghost. She is married to Victor Goth, but her daughter Frida is not yet created. Her traits are Domestic, Foodie, Perfectionist and Gloomy. Her aspiration is to have a Successful Lineage. *'Frida Goth': Frida is an elder. She is completely custom-made. She was made in a separate household, and thus is not related to her brother, parents or nephew by default. Her traits are Muser, Noncommittal, Gloomy and Creative. Her aspiration is to be a Bestselling Author. Bachelors *'Michael Bachelor': Michael is a young adult. He is completely custom-made and bears a slight resemblance to his sister Bella. He uses the same hair as Victor Goth and his shirt is from some stuff pack. I have not yet made his mother and father. His traits are Gregarious, Bro, Loves the Outdoors and Athletic. His aspiration is to be a Party Animal. *'Simis Bachelor': Simis is an elder. He is completely custom-made and resembles his son Michael to a degree. He is married to Jocasta. He uses the same hairstyle as Gunther Goth's prototype, and he wears a checkered vest from some stuff pack. His traits are Muser, Clumsy, Perfectionist and Family Oriented. His aspiration is to be a Bestselling Author. *'Jocasta Bachelor': Jocasta is an elder. She is completely custom-made and was made to resemble her daughter Bella. She is between fat and skinny, a mix of the fatter Jocasta from The Sims 3 and the skinny Jocasta from The Sims 2. Her hairstyles are identical to Bella, except for her grayish-brown hair color. Her traits are Gregarious, Loves the Outdoors, Creative and Family Oriented. Her aspiration is to be the Friend of the World. Crumplebottoms *'Simon Crumplebottom': Simon is an elder ghost, and he is a heavily customized male version of my Lyla Grunt ghost Sim. He is married to Prudence, and has no relation to his daughter Agnes. His clothes and hairstyle is from stuff packs. Simon's traits are Muser, Neat, Bookworm and Squeamish. His aspiration is to be a Bestselling Author. *'Prudence Crumplebottom': Prudence is an elder ghost, and she is a heavily customized version of my Lyla Grunt ghost Sim. She is married to Simon, and has no relation to her daughter Agnes. Her traits are Business Savvy, Bookworm, Neat and Ambitious. Her aspiration to be Fabulously Wealthy. *'Agnes Crumplebottom': Agnes is an elder, and her face was created by playing with Simon and Prudence's genetics. She is unmarried, and is not related to her parents. Her choice of dress is nearly identical to that of her sister Cornelia, and she wears a large, old-fashioned hat. Her traits are Domestic, Mean, Gloomy and Bookworm. Her aspiration is to have a Big Happy Family. Biographies The Goth/Bachelor/Crumplebottom family members all have custom biographies. Gunther Goth "''Gunther is a man living in a long gone time, and does not connect well with his new environments. He prefers to do things the good old way"'' Cornelia Goth "Cornelia is kind and creative, but is not interested in furthering the Goth name. She prefers to drink tea with the SimCity Crone Society." Victor Goth "Victor is a no-nonsense man when it comes to business. Outside of the business world, he is a riot!" Gretle Goth: "Gretle loves to cook, and she misses the days when she had someone to cook for. Not that ghosts can eat, anyway!" Frida Goth "Frida could never bear to get married, and instead focused her attention to her marvellous art." Agnes Crumplebottom "Agnes has outlived two husbands, and has grown bitter as a result. She finds solace in her sister Cornelia's tea parties" Simon Crumplebottom "Simon is a skilled storyteller, but he avoids real adventure like the plague. All those germs freaks him out!" Prudence Crumplebottom "Prudence is ambitious, and her death isn't gonna stop her from achieving her goals. Michael Bachelor "Michael blows his money on expensive stereo equipment and workout equipment, but he's a pretty genuine guy either way" Simis Bachelor "Simis is a loving dad who just can't help making a fool of himself at the wrong time." Jocasta Bachelor "Jocasta is the best gardener in the SimCity suburbs, as well as a big blabbermouth." GuntherGothSenior.jpg|Gunther Goth CorneliaGothSenior.jpg|Cornelia Goth VictorGoth.jpg|Victor Goth GretleGoth.jpg|Gretle Goth MichaelBachelor.jpg|Michael Bachelor SimonCrumplebottom.jpg|Simon Crumplebottom PrudenceCrumplebottom.jpg|Prudence Crumplebottom AgnesCrumplebottom.jpg|Agnes Crumplebottom SimisBachelor.jpg|Simis Bachelor JocastaBachelor.jpg|Jocasta Bachelor FridaGoth.jpg|Frida Goth Prototypes GuntherGothV1.jpg|Gunther Goth (Version 1, CAS Demo) GuntherGothV2.jpg|Gunther Goth (Version 2, Get to Work) CorneliaGothV1.jpg|Cornelia Goth (Version 1, Get to Work) GuntherGothV3.jpg|Gunther Goth (Version 3, Spa Day) CorneliaGothV2.jpg|Cornelia Goth (Version 2, Spa Day) VictorGothV1.jpg|Victor Goth (Version 1, Get to Work) GretleGothV1.jpg|Gretle Goth (Version 1, Get to Work) MichaelBachelorV1.jpg|Michael Bachelor (Version 1, CAS Demo) MichaelBachelorV2.jpg|Michael Bachelor (Version 2, Get to Work)